Technology of overlap prevention for dividing a data block into a plurality of chunk data and causing the same chunk data not to be stored in storage areas in an overlapped manner, thereby efficiently using the storage areas in a storage system, has been known.
PTL 1 describes technology for managing whether each chunk data is referred to from some place as a reference counter in a file system for performing the overlap prevention and erasing the chunk data when the reference counter becomes “0”.